joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
A Well Thought-Out Overpowered Character
Soel404, Comet-Hale-Boop, Alexcar3000, etc: Man, i've made the most powerful character on this wiki for the 34862398462389th time, i think it's time for a nice nap. Me: *Thinking Intensely while smashing my keyboard* Summary Just actually read the title you lazy piece of shit (in all honesty tho, this is basically a thought experiment on how powerful you can make something without giving it powers like "Omni-Nullification" or some shit like that, which was helped quite a bit by basically all of the wiki's god-tiers doing stuff like "sending people to super non-existence," which is, at best, just a third variable compared to existence and non-existence, or stuff that is literally just existence erasure, but is apparently supposed to be way stronger because they spammed the page to shit, although this will probably end up being considered spam, but whatever) Powers and Statistics In all honesty, it would probably to explain how this guy works rather than do the whole article rigamarole. Basically, you can imagine non-existence and existence as 0 and 1 on a number line, we can then include all numbers from -absolute infinity to absolute infinity, including fractional, irrational, transcendental, complex and non-existent numbers. That seems pretty impressive doesn't it? Well thats not even the start, since we can then use numbers that need their own iterated version of this number line. we can them make both the number of iterations and the number of numbers per line a number that need their own version of that entire thing. We can repeat this with layers of layers of layers of layers of layers...... of iteration where every possibly part of the lines is a number that needs their own version of that entire thing. We can go further, but i think you get the point, especially since we can now place anything that doesn't have a number found at any level of this iteration (or just has no number at all) and one that does as 0 and 1 on a number line, and just start the whole process all over again. To explain that i bit, anything found at 1 on that line is within reality, and is real, and anything that is found at 0 on the line isn't within reality and isn't real, and anything at any other number, including numbers that exist within their own iterates version of this entire process, become extremely difficult to describe basically immediately, We can keep going with this as much as we want, and the final result of this chain of iteration, where EVERY part of the iterations is itself a number that needs it's own version of this entire thing, and we can call that Reality-1, which we create R-2, 3, etc, with, until we hit R-R-R-R-R-......... we can repeat this entire thing as much as we want, even making the level of iteration a number that needs it's own version of this entire process to represent, but it will never get even close to the same level of iteration that this being's on, as it is completely outside and above of all forms of scale and comparision. Recent developments have shown that the entirety of the previous description, even when applied to itself with iterations of iterations of iterations....., is entirely unable to represent even the smallest gradient of this beings mere presence, and so, the following expanded description has been devised: It can be rather easily proven that all beings exist at certain levels of power, whether that be the weakest, most impotent being or being who transcend any concievable scale of power, all beings exist at a certain level, and inadvertently share it with beings of comparable power, with the levels roughly corresponding to this scale: Level 1: All quantifiable power (can be fully described using numbers, even with numbers that are utterly incalculable, or numbers described above) Level 2: All personal powers (such as Roosevelt Tier, Butch Tier and many others) .......... Level w'' (omega): All "Stronger than X" powers Level ''w+1: All "Always stronger than their opponents" powers (includes Superman (Outlier Edition) and possibly Swap king) .......... Level Epsilon-zero: All known describable beings (contains all beings who possesses a description other than a description of their power, as otherwise reaching or going beyond this point on the scale would be impossible) ........... Level Aleph-1: All possible spam or lack of information (this is due to the fact that no amount of spam of any number or ordinal will ever reach Aleph-1 and that a lack of information is the inverse of spam and should ,then, be comparable, if only loosely) ........... Level Absolute Infinity (completely transcendent of ordinal arithmetic and even the Aleph, Beth, etc. fixed point): Beings who are purely Patalogical (Metaphysical beings can be said to exist in ones imagination, and pataphysical beings are either in the cracks that metaphysics doesn't cover, or beyond metaphysics, or ones imagination, and should, therefore, exist in "real life") in nature Taking this into account, it can be easily seen that this being, at the barest of minimums, is within an entirely new cardinal above absolute infinity, and, being extremely conservative, a cardinal above absolute infinity which has no succesor cardinal, and is, somehow, the limit to all infinities beyond absolute infinity.Category:Characters